Night Stalker
by BloodLust87
Summary: Things were looking up for Kagome Higurashi. She had finally gotten her life back together again. She'd moved into a wonderful, secluded house on a moutainside in Tokyo, her paintings were beginning to sell, and there was even a hint of romance on the horizon. Then one day she picked up the phone and there was somebody there-someone who knew her childhood nickname. In the backgrou
1. Prologue

**So, I had this story posted a few years back. There were so many mistakes and whatnot, I just decided to rewrite and edit the entire thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Night Stalker**

**Prologue**

**The paperboard box was covered with a muted blue paper in a tiny primrose pattern. The lid, a grayish white Currier and Ives winter scene, came into focus. The papers and documents sticking out from within.**

**The fit had passed.**

**His head hurt. The pain, boring into his eye socket, leveled off.**

**He lay in the fetal position on the floor and clutched the letter.**

**Sweat drenched his clothes, stung his eyes. He heard the scratching, and almost screamed before he realized it was only the needle aimlessly tracking the final grooves of the records. His knee jerked.**

**He straightened, grabbed the mattress, and rose part way to the bed before falling back. He pulled himself along the floor to the table that held the cheap record player, rolled over and scooted upward to sit with his back wedged into the corner. Finally, his arm heavy and numb, he reached the stylus and scraped the needle across the record. The song began to play. **_**You are my sun-shine**_**- click -**_**my only sunshine**_**- click...**

**He dropped the letter, looked down at his hands and arms, touched his face. No fresh bites or scratches. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. No areas of tenderness. His breathing eased.**

**He trembled when he picked up the letter. It was addressed to her "Not Yet," he whispered aloud. He let it fall and reached for the box. He caressed the soft padded lid with an angry hand.**

**The box was his now. He saw her, smelled her, heard her voice. He shuddered.**

**He pulled out the document and traced the embossed letterhead with his fingertips. The stiff parchment , veined in green, rustled crisply. Her name was their. And his. The adress bore into his eyes**_**...Please dont**_**- Click -**_**take my sun-shine awaaay**_**...**

**He snatched up the letter and reread it. He felt his muscles begin to knot. His knee twitched and jerked. He drew his legs up to his chest, dug his heels into the threadbare carpet, and pushed, forcing his body back into the corner. He grabbed his legs and arms, struggled for control. He breathed spasmodically. Dont go, he told himself. Dont go! He wadded the front of his shirt into a ball and bit down on it. The scream stayed in his throat.**

**Pop! Pop! The pain was gone. He had teetered, but had not gone over the edge. The scratching sounds had not come to turn his bowels into a boiling inferno. The acrid odor of burning hair and flesh had not come to fill his nostrils. The monsters had been cheated.**

**He smiled. In place of the fear and pain, he felt glorious rage. He had stayed in control, mastered it, bet it. That delicious rage grew, throbbing, intesifying with each beat of his heart. With feirce sanity, he began to formulate his revenge.**

**"they'll pay," he whispered. "They'll both pay."...**

**and he hung his head...and cried**

**Please Review, Always love to see what people think!**


	2. Old Friends

**So, I had this story posted a few years back. There were so many mistakes and whatnot, I just decided to rewrite and edit the entire thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Night Stalker**

**Chapter 1**

Over the persistent scratch, scratch, Kagome Higurashi heard the sizzling sound of disaster. She smelt the acrid odor of something burning.

She crossed the kitchen, flung open the door of the broiler, and watched the last of the toasted garlic loaf blacken. Sitting on her haunches, she pounded a fist against her thigh and sighed.

The scraching went on.

She cursed softly as she fumbled the bread out from under the broiler and dumped it into the garbage.

She brushed her hands over the tails of her oversized shirt, tossed her long raven hair away from her face, and glanced up at the clock. Past noon already? Where had the time gone? With a feeling of urgency and exasperation, she hurried around the breakfast bar to the dining-room slider. Buyo stood at the door, his claws working at the glass, scratching. She opened up the slider for him.

"So c'mon, get in here," she said to the fat cat as he sauntered in, tail twitching peevishly.

No sooner had she closed the door than the cat turned to it and scratched to go back out.

"Ohhh, no you dont, buster. I'v no time for that today." She opened the door wide, and left it open. Smoke escaped outside.

Kagome went back to the kitchen. As she dumped the ingredients for the devils food cake into a bowl, she could hear Buyo meowing on the redwood deck-a guttural cry that Kagome called his bitchy tone. Whats with that damn cat now? And where, she wondered uneasily as she switched on the electric mixer, was the other one-Buyo's sibling, the chalky she-cat?

The whirr of the beaters brought her mind back to the birthday party she was giving Kouga that night.

Kouga Wolfe had turned 25. To show her appreciation for all the times he had been there for her, the times he had escorted her to art function after dull art function, and the times he had just been a good friend and companion, she wanted the reciprocate. She rarely entertained, especially with big affairs like tonight where there'd be a lot of stuffed shirts, but for the past three weeks Kouga had been hinting outrageously for a party. It was the least she could do.

Fifty minutes later the cake came out of the oven, slightly burned and definitely lopsided. No problem. She thought, thats what frosting is for. This cake-all chocolate-was for Kouga only. The sheet cake waiting to be picked up at the bakery would serve the party guests.

Buyo rubbed against her legs. He made strange throaty sounds.

"Where's Winnie, huh, boy? Is she getting better chow at another establishment?" Kagome bent down and scratched Buyo's head. His meow was low and forlorn.

Kagome checked the time again. She had a few minutes before she had to leave for the bakery.

"Okay, lets go have a look."

Just as she passed the wall phone, it rang. She snatched up the receiver impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is the this the Higurashi Residence?" a man asked.

"Thats right," she said, looking beyond the deck to scan the hillside for a small white form.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, Kagome," the speaker sounded hesitant, unsure.

"Its Hiten Guru. Maybe you dont remember me. I used to work with your fiance at Shikon Investments before i got transferred to Dallas. Houjo and i played racquetball together on Saturday mornings," A blurry face popped into her head "Yeah, sure. How are you?"

"Could'nt be better. Is Houjo around?"

Kagome laughed uneasily "Its been a while, hasnt it? Houjo and i broke off the wedding three years ago. He lives in California now."

"Oh."

"I could give you his number if you like?"

There was a pause, then, "No, thats all right. Its just that . . . well, Im in Tokyo for a couple days i dont seem to know anyone here anymore."He cleared his throat and continued in a light tone, "So you and Houjo aren't together? Kagome, if im not being to forward-last minute and all that-perhaps we could get together tonight. Dinner? A movie? Your choice."

"Uh well..."

"Youre engaged again?"

"No."

"really? Well then, if you dont have plans..."

"I do have plans. Im sorry."

There was a long pause. Then, "Dont be sorry. Hey, you dont know me, so why should you go out with me? Look, I'll survive. Thanks anyway."

"It was true, she didnt know him. But hell, she was having a party. A large party. So what difference would one more person make? And what better way was their to meet someone that at a social event with lots of people.

She invited him. He accepted.

As she hung up , she felt a tingle of excitement. He sounded pleasant enouph. And, God knows, the only Male companionship she'd had in a long while was Kouga-but he didnt count, at least not in that way.

Kouga Wolfe, Esq., had stepped into Kagomes life twelve months after her seperation. They'd dated several times. She liked him. He certainly seemed to like her. Just as she had been about to succumb to an IQ above fifty. His secretary of three years worked overtime with her boss two nights a week -Although Kouga worked diligently to seduce Kagome, she managed to keep their relationship platonic. Kouga, thrilled by the challenge and no likely to give up short of victory or defeat, was enjoying the chase immensely. He could be crude and obnoxious at times-that was Kouga's way-but Kagome new him for what he was; a warm, loyal, caring person.

Buyo meowed.

A noice overhead made Kagome look up. Winnie on the roof? Had to be. Often the cats climbed the apple tree leaped in onto the low-hanging wood shakes of the roof and stalked the birds nesting in the caves.

She glanced at the clock. Damn! There was so much to do yet.

In a hurry to finish in the kitchen, she frosted the still warm cake. The chocolate frosting peaked proudly for several minutes before collapsing, running down the sides, and pooling on the plate. Ill fix it later, she told herself. She grabbed her purse and hurried down the stairs to the foyer, anxious to get to the bakery before it closed.

**Thats it for chapter one i know a little slow but we'll get their :) Again please read and review id really appreciate it and itll keep me going. Thanks Everyone**


	3. Meetings

Night Stalker

Meetings

_Alone in the house know, Buyo paced fitfully, his tail twitching in spasmodic bursts. He jumped onto the counter, jumped down and he scratched at the the glass of the slider, meowing. Suddenly he stopped, his body stiff. With ears pointed and alert, he looked upward, listening. His tail bristled. Then, even more agitated, he resumed his scratching at the glass._

Kagome spritzed mineral water on her face to set her makeup. She stood back and, looking in the full-length mirror on the closet slider, adjusted the straps on her black knee length dress.

Her long, Raven hair, lightly teased, lifted up and away from her ears showing off silver and emerald earrings. The brilliant green stones intesified Her dark eyes.

Not bad for someone thats gone through hell, she thought, turning one last time. Satisfied, she turned off the light and left the room.

Miroku and Sango Slayer Monk the first to arrive. The Monks along with their two sons, junior and stevie, and Kiriara, the two-tailed cat, were like family to her. At 27, two years older than Kagome, Sango glowed with the youthfulness of someone who was pampered by an older, doting husband and loved every minute of it. She had beautiful long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and chocolate eyes. She always had a thing for the color pink as well.

Sango steered Miroku to the wing chair rocker in the living room, pushed him down, handed him the TV remote unit and a bowl of nuts, and said, "Stay out of our hair." She joined Kagome in the kitchen.

"Almost bought that outfit myself," Sango said.

"Really? You approve then?"

Sango stared at Kagome reflectively.

"What?" Kagome frowned looking down at herself.

"When I think back to the Kagome Higurashi I met 6 years ago, I cant believe that this woman standing before me now could actually be the same person. Remember her?"

Kagome smiled, nodding.

"I owe it all to you" Kagome curtsied.

"It was all their begging to come out, i felt like a fairy god mother in Cindarella"

"So wheres my prince charming?" When Sango turned and shot her a dissaproving glance, Kagome added. "Never mind. Dont answer that."

Sango lifted the sheet cake from the box. "How many are you expecting for the shindig?"

"About twenty. Mostly friends of Kougas. Lawyers, judges, politicians. I dont know half of them."

"Ahhh." Sango brows worked up and down "Perhaps he invited someone you might take a fancy to."

"Perhaps."

"If you werent so persnickety, that is."

"Me? Persnickety? Well, it just so happens i invited someone tonight. A man. A very nice man."

"Who?"

"You dont know him."

As Kagome reached for the cocktail toothpicks, she knocked over a box of dry cat food. Suddenly her stomach knotted tightly. She had forgotten about winnie. Winnie was out ther somethwere. Something was wrong. The cat had never stayed away this long.

"The doorbell rang.

"Thats probably the birthday boy." Sango said. "I wont be a bit surprized if hes wearing his birthday suit."

"Hey, c'mon. Kougas raunchy, but hes not that raunchy."

"Hah!"

Kagome went down stairs to the foyer. Instead of Kouga, she answered the door to a very tall man with a ponytail, Hiten. In one hand he held a bottle of wine and the other a half dozen roses.

"Hello" He said quietly "Am i early?"

Kagome swallowed and said "No, not at all. Come in"

He handed her the roses and stepped inside.

"Thank You. Their beautiful"

"I didnt know you lived on a mountain. Do you have it all to yourself?"

"Its not quite a mountain, and no, i share it with a few others."

He looked around the foyer, down to the lower level, then up to the living room, then straight down the hall to her bedroom.

"Unusual layout", Hiten said. "Trilevel?"

"Uh-huh, my father was the architect. As you can see he shied away from the norm."

"I remember now, Houjo called it the 'upside-down' house. Its fantastic, You must be crazy about it."

Kagome tried to smile , it came off weak, nebulous.

"Come on up, i want you to meet some good friends of mine."

As she led the way upstairs, she wondered how she had forgotten what he looked like. He was georgous.

Another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review :)


	4. Strangers

**So Im keeping the pairings a secret, makes it more exciting. Atleast i think so. :), when i read stories and im told the pairing before i start the story, I feel like i already know whats going to happen. Maybe thats just me being weird lol. Anyways, like i said. I had this story under another account. It was complete. But it needed editing really bad and i had forgotten my password :/. Anyways, On with the story lol. **

**Night Stalker**

**Strangers**

The party was in full swing when Kouga Wolfe, leaning over Kagome's shoulder as she refilled the ice bucket and whispered in her ear, "Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

He lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply as he looked into the diing room where Sango and Miroku were talking to the tall, long haired man, in the blue suit.

"You mean Hinten? I could've sworn I introduced you two"

"Correct, but who is he?"

"A friend of my ex-fiances"

"Thats some endorsement. So how come he's at my party?"

Kagome turned and stared at him somberly. "Im sorry, Kouga. I didnt think you'd mind. He's in town, alone, and I thought-"

Kouga held up a hand. "Honey, dont dignify that moronic remark with an answer. Im jealous and I hate him, but thats my problem, not yours." As he stared at Hinten, he ran a hand through his long hair.

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "Go on over and talk to them. Sango's trying to get your attention."

"I baked a cake for you to take home. Promise me you wont laugh," Kagome said as she moved away.

Miroku, a real-estate broker was talking with Hinten when Kagome joined them.

"Ah, our illustrious hostess. Lovely party, Kagome," Sango said. She turned to her husbad and straightened his string tie. "Daddy, will you get me another drink?"

"I could use another one myself. Im not used to being around all these courthouse folks." Miroku Took Sango's glass and wondered off toward the bar.

"So, Hinten, you and your wife used to play tennis with Kagome and Houjo?" Sango said, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"It was racquetball...with Houjo." Hinten's eyes met Kagome's. He gave her a knowing look. "Theres no wife."

Sango smiled and forged on. "Kagome, Hinten was telling us he has friends in the building trade."

Hinten turned to Kagome. "Youre thinking of building something?"

She nodded. "Adding on. An art studio above the garage. Its something Iv'e always wanted. Y'know., elbow room, high ceiling, north light. Then, instead of driving to the art center three days a week, I can give my painting classes right here."

"Anything I can do," HInten said, smiling. "Ill be more than happy to be of help."

"How long will you be staying?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, didnt I mention ive been transfered back to the Tokyo Office?"

"I thought you said you were in town for just a couple of days?"

"No. You must've misunderstood. I said Iv'e been in town for two days."

"Oh?"

"I do have friends in the building trade. I might be able to get you a deal on labor and materials."

"These friends, They live in Tokyo?" Something worried at subconscious.

"Yeah."

Before she could absorb that bit of information. Judge Totosai and his wife were annoucing their departure. Kagome excused herself to see them to the door.

Just before midnight, Kouga stumbling slightly from too much to drink, came up behind Kagome and ,locking his arms around her, kissed her on the neck. Her heel caught his shin.

He groaned and released her. "Be nice, now Its my birthday."

"That doesnt give you an excuse to manhandle me." She flicked ashes from his tie. "Are you having a good time?"

Id have a good time anywhere you are." He leaned down to kiss her lips but found her chin instead.

"Youre drunk."

"Absoluely. I better spend the night."

Sango strolled up. "We'll take you home."

"Why do you hate me so?" Kouga said to Sango.

"How can I hate someone who just turned 25? Happy Birhday."

"Youre a heartless hussy."Sango made a kissing sounds at Kouga. For Kagome's benefit, as she moved away she tipped her head toward the window where Hinten stood looking out, and mouthed the words, "Go for it."

"What'd she say?" Kouga asked, frowning.

"C'mon, lets get something in your stomach besides beer."

The telephone rang.

Kagome gently pushed Kouga in the direction of the buffet tabel. She worked her way around the crowd of people to the breakfast bar to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the line before mumbling and what she thought was the word cat.

"Sorry. What?"

More mumbling. This time, though, she distinctly heard the caller say "cat."

Guests talked and laughed all around her. Someone was running water in the sink. A chorus of "For hes a Jolly good fellow" broke out. Alex fround. She put a hand over her ear to hear better "Im sorry, I cant hear you. Coud you speak up, please?"

No response

"Hello? Hello?" She heard a series of clicks. Then the dial tone came on.

The doorbell rang.

What was that all about?she wondered. She hung up and hurried down to the foyer. The call was forgotten when she opened the door to a unifomed police officer.

"Do you live here, ma'am?" the officer asked.

"yes."

"Theres been a complaint. Disturbing the peace."

"Your kidding?" Kagome said.

Kouga leaned over the rail from above. "Whats going on, babe?"

Kagome shrugged. "Police."

Kouga took the stairs two at a time . His arm went around Kagome, pulling her to him. "Whats the problem, Officer? Jesus-Gunther, I shouldve known it'd be you."Evening, Mr. Wolfe. Im sorry to interrupt the party, but im just following up on a disturbing the peace complaint," Gunther said.

"Whose complaining? Which one of her two neighbores was it?"

"Anonymous call , sir."

"Although it is my birthday party, Gunther..."Kouga said slowly and carefully, "Given to me by this beautiful lady..."_he kissed Kaogmes cheek-"and all the most important people... in the state...are here at this very moment-as we speak-upstairs...it is far, and i repeat far, from being a boiserous affair."

Guests began coming down the stairs. After thanking Kagome and extending best wishes to Kouga, they uttered goodbyes and filed out in pairs. Within minutes, it was obvious the party was over.

"Look what you did, Gunther." Kouga said. "You broke up my party."

"He didnt break up antything," Sango cut in. "Tomarrows Monday, Some people work. C'mon, Kouga. Were driving you home."

"Im not leavng till my birthdays over."

Sango looked down at her watch. She counted backward from ten. "Okay, its over. I have your cake. Say goodbye."

"Im not leaving till this goddamn spoiler does," Kouga whined, nodding at the policeman.

A short burst of lauphter erupted from Kagome before she could control it. Kouga, though being childish, was funny when he was juiced. The corners of her mouth quivered.

Gunther shot Kagome a penetrating look before melding in with the departing guest.

"Oh-oh" Kagome said, "Officer Gunther is ticked at me."

"The guys a bootlicker, an ass kisser, a brown-nose, a sycophant of the most toady kind," Kouga said.

Kagome kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Kagome, dont touch a thing," Sango called over her shoulder. "Ill be over in the morning to help."

Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku escorted Kouga out between them. Then there was knowone.

Before going back inside, she called softly,"Winnie? Kitty?"An owl responded. Kagome shivered. Wasnt there some folklore about the hoot of an owl and death? No, that was a wild bird loose in the house. Maybe it was both. Who cares?

She went in, closed the door, and flipped the deadbolt. She pulled of her shoes. dropped them at the base of the staircase, then, taking deep breaths and massaging the back fo her neck, she climbed the stairs to the livng room.

"Nice party."

Kagome started and spun around. Hinten leaned against the wall in the dining room.

"I though they'd never leave," he said.

Kagome smiled uneasily. She began to gather glasses. "Im sorry if i wasnt a very good hostess. But...well, it was Kougas party."

"Your boyfriend?"

"A friend."

Pushing away from the wall, he crossed the room to the unbroken line of window that faced out. "Quite a sight. Ever take it for granted?"

She put the glasses on the dining-room table, turned, looked out the window then shook her head."Uh-uh." It was true, she never tired of looking at the panoramic view of Tokyo.

"May i have one for the road?" he asked, holding out his glass.

Kagome hesitated a moment. She felt less relaxed in his presence now that she was alone with him. He smiled. She took the glass.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey, rocks."

From the kitchen kagome called out. "So tell me, Hinten, are you glad to be back in Tokyo?" With a drink in each hand she turned and was startled to find him standing directly in front of her. She held his glass out to him. He ignored the drink, took hold of her upper arms, and began to run his hands slowly down, then up the soft flesh.

"Nice. Very soft. Very sexy." His hand moved to a lock of hair on her shoulder. "May i confess something?"She tilted her head.

"When Houjo and i played racquetball at the gym, i couldnt wait to see you each week when you dropped him off and picked him up again. I thought you were really something. And that hasnt changed." He gently twisted the hair around his fingers. "Houjo made like you were a personal possession of his. Did you know he talked about your sex life-yours and his?" He moved his face in close to hers.

Kagome pulled back, pushed his drink into his hand, and maneuvered around him. As she headed for the livng room, she heard a low chuckle behind her. She felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hinten I hope you wont be offended if i ask you to drink up and leave. Im really tired. Its been a long day. The roses were-"

Without warning he grabbed her from behind and spun her around in the circle of his arms. His mouth came down hard on hers. His lips were rigid and crushing as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth.

With a twist, she pulled her head free. Pushed at him.

He tightened his grip. "Your firends a real fondler, isnt he? And you seemed to like it. How about getting friendly with me?" His hand cupped her buttocks. Then it was tugging on the zipper on the back of her dress.

Breathing hard, stuggling silently, Kagome pushed at him. His breath was raspy in her ear. His arms pinned hers to her sides. She tipped her head forward and bit into his shoulder. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back until she thought her neck would snap. She looked at his face. He was smiling. But the hard, icy glint in his eyes told her he was far from ammiable. Her mind was racing. She felt dizzy. Sick to her stomach. His hand had found a breast and was kneading and pinching.

Date rape. No, this could'nt be happening, she thought as panic rose.

He loosened his grip to reach for the straps of her dress. Kagome brought both hands up and pushed hard against his chest. He grabbed at her, ripping one of the straps to her fell halfway reavealing her left breast.

"Get out! Get out right now!" she said, backing away.

He lunged at her like a lubering, enraged drunk, snacthing a piece of the dress as she turned to run. There was a tearing sound as the fabric ripped if more. He lost his grip on the material and staggered backward. She prayed he would fall. He regained his footing but Kagome took that moment-those crucial few seconds-to run to her far wall in the dining room. Her hand flew to the red button mounted on the wall.

Holding a finger within an inch of the button, she said in a hoarse whisper, "Emergency alarm. Come any closer and ill press it-so help me god, ill press it."

Stopping in his tracks, he looked from her face to the button and back again. Hes debating, she thought, weighing his chances of reaching me before i can push the button. Dont let him think.

"Come on."She beckoned with her fingers. "C'mon, id love to have you thrown in jail for assualt and attempted rape."

He put his hand to his ear and then brought it around to look at it. Blood stained his fingers.

"Bitch. Rotton bitch." He took a step forward. Rage made his face terra-cotta; his eyes bulged. "You'll be sorry."

"Get out!" She said tightly, lightly placing a trembling finger on the red button. "I'll give you to the count of five. ONE...two..."

"You wont call. Rape is tough to prove these days. Real tough," he said quietly.

"Three..."

"I can make you out a liar-" "Two..."

He stormed from the room, his heavy footsteps shaking the house as he stomped down the stairs. She heard the front door open and slam shut with resounding bang.

Her breath exploded from her lungs in a rush. Her hand dropped ot her side. She took a step away from the wall, about to leave her post to lock the door after him, when she froze. If he were faking her out, ony pretending to leave, she was in a world of thouble. She held her breath, listening. She heard no sounds of soles on concrete, no door opening and closing, no engine turning over.

"You sly bastard," she said over a lump in her thoat. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. At the exact moment the dispatcher said "Tokyo Emergency," she heard a car engine rev up. She quickly hung up the phone. The last thing she wanted was the police out at the house again.

The phone rang.

"Tokyo emergency calling. Is this 555-2300?"

"Yes" Kagomes heart pounded.

"Did you just dial 911?"

"Im sorry...it was a mistake"

"Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"Not anymore." She watched the red taillights rapidly descend the tenth of a mile driveay. The car turned the corner onto the main road. "Someone I know tried to get a little physical with me. Hes gone now"

"An assault, ma'am?"

"Sort of."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, really. Its okay. Hes gone now."

"Are you unable to talk freely at this moment?"

"No. I can talk. Everythings fine."

"If you have further problems, call-"

"Yes , i will, thank you, sorry again."

Kagome hung up. If she had known a tracer detected and recorded the phone numbers of all callers, she wouldnt have been so hasty. She went to the window feeling foolish, shaken.

"Goodbye asshole, Thanks for the roses..."

She peered down at herself and quickly stepped back from the surveyed the damage to her new dress.

Her fathers words came back to her: "Dont trust men, Kags. They only want one thing." Yeah, tell me about it, she thought grimly.

The clock struck the half hour, twelve-thirty. After locking up, Kagome filled the sink with hot soapy water and left the dirty dishes to soak overnight. All she wanted to do was go to bed and pray sleep would come.

She turned off the kitchen and dining-room lights. Her hand moved over the "panic button" on the wall. The button looked commanding enough. Red-the color of panic. She pressed the button firmly. A loud metallic clank-clanking came from the overhead area of the patio. The automatic aluminum awning noisily clanked into place over the redwood deck. Thank God the creep had'nt called her bluff.

Buyo scratched at the glass of the sliding door. She let him in and stepped out on the deck.

"Winnie," she called. "Winnie, kitty, kitty?"

The air was crisp and filled wiht the spicy aroma of sage. Kagome shivered. Winnie, Winnie, where are you?

There was nothing she could do that night, but first thing in the morning she would look for her cat.

**Thats it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it And please review! Thank you :)**


	5. Startling Thoughts

**Night Stalker**

**Startling Thoughts**

Kagome set out on foot in a futile attempt to find her cat. As she was returning to the house she heard shouting, then caught a glimpse of a man as he stormed around the side of the house waving his arms frantically and shouting "Here you-Scat! Scat! Scat! Get outta here you goddamned filth-spreading varmint!"

It was Otis Hawkins, a man that did yard work for her.

Kagome's property located on the side of a hill, consisted of 5 acres of craggy ridges, Sagebrush and rocks. 'Better homes and gardens' would have described it as ' Natural Landscaping'. The proximity of the lush course considerably increased the value of her property.

She rounded the corner of the house, heading into the rear yard "Mr. Hawkins!"

He stepped out of the storage shed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Over here," he said. He hiked up his faded jeans, eliminating some of the bag in his seat. He was forever hiking up his pants, only to have them slide back down to rest beneath his massive gut.

"Im looking for my cat, have you seen her? The white one?"

Kagome waited looking into his perpetually bloodshot eyes and wondered again what it was he was fermeting in the shed.

"Havent seen that one, saw the other one though, been using that fill earth i brought in for the garden, using it for a potty place." He jerked his bullet head in the direction of an ordinary mound of dirt. "Lord knows its got plenty of land around here to do its nasty business without using my clean earth. I seen him just minutes ago, going and then covering it over like cats do. Course it gets uncovered when i shovel." As he spoke, puddles of saliva formed at the corners of his mouth. Wet, Shiny. A glistening, beaded thread that streched and retracted from his upper lip hypnoticaly.

Kagome pulled her gaze away, turned. "Ill see what i can do."

"Coyotes, maybe."

"What?" She turned back.

"Coyotes maybe got your cat. Happens all the time in these hills."

"I thank you Mr. Hawkins, for that enlightening bit of information."

He grunted again. "Y'asked."

"My mistake."She found her eyes drawn back to the craggy hillside, wondering if a carcass with white fur lay up there in the sun drawing magpies and other scavengers. Her throat tightened.'"I put that window screen back up for you."She gladly brought her attention back to Otis. "Screen. What screen?"

"The one on your bedroom window. It was laying on the ground."

"How do you suppose it came off?""Musta been them boys that belong to that friend of yours. I been meaning to talk to you about them. Been climbin the apple tree again. One of them branches were nearly broke off."

He was refering to the Monks's two pre-teen sons.

"Mr. Hawkins, trees are for boys to climb" Kagome said, smiling complacently.

'Would he feel better if she ripped their offensive little fingers off one by one?' She wanted to ask. Or perhaps have the boys locked away until their heinus tree-climbing days were over?'

Instead Kagome said "If you see the white cat, let me know, okay?"He mumbled something under his breath, and walked back to the shed.

Kagome was about to return to the house when she heard a shout.

"Hey, you there!Wait!"

She spotted Kaede Klump. A purple and green aparation, peddling laboriously up the driveway on her ancient bicycle.

Although Kaede Klump was her nearest nieghbor to the west, Kagome was pretty sure the spinster was not making a nieghborly call. The feud began 18 years ago when her father began building the house below hers. Exhausting every avenue open to her the woman had fought, unsuccesfully, to prohibit construction of Higurashi's trilevel house. Her view she claimed was being severely obstructed.

The last time Kagome had been subjected to the womans wrath was three years ago, when Kaede had arrived at her house in the same alarming state to inform Kagome that her son, Shippou was a trespasse and a theif. Shippou had invaded her property, and ripped a peach off her tree.

Now here the woman was again. Her face, Kagome noted as she reluctently went to meet her, no less red, her clothes no less eye catching.

Kaede didnt waste time on social amenities.

"Are you the owner of a cat?" She retorted.

Kagomes pulse quickened"Winnie?"

"Winnie, schiwimmy. I dont know " She said. "The Calico one."

"Oh."Buyo Kagome thought feeling disappointment.

"Your damn cats been prowling around my bird feeder, stalking the birds. He appears, thank heavens, to be a stupid, clumsy bastard. But he could get lucky."

Poor Buyo, Kagome mused. Four years ago someone had taken the kittens for a "Big ride". She had found them half starved and scrawny wandering along the ridge, mewing pathetically. Kagome had taken them in. In all that time niether Buy0 or Winnie had stirred the community ire. But now-two complaints in one morning, how uncanny.

Worried about Winnie and still upset about the incident with Hiten the night before, Kagome was in no mood for this. Seeing Kaede peddling up the driveway had not sweetened her disposition either.

"Your complaint is acknowledged. I'll file it along with the 'disturbing the peace' complaint last night" Kagome stated bluntly.

"I dont like your kind Ms. Highurashi."

Kagome stared at her, a little surprized. "Oh, and what kind am i?"

"I dont like cats either. I have a pellet gun, and i WILL use it." She turned and started down the driveway. Over her hunched shoulder, she shouted "I GIVE YOU FAIR WARNING MS. HIGURASHI, BELL THAT DAMN CAT!"

**...**

Several hours later, wearing white shorts and a tube top, Kagome was stretched out on a lawn chair at Sango's. Indian summer had come. The suns rays warmed and relaxed her. The pool sweep was making soft, rythmic sounds that lulled her. Sango, reclining in the shade of the patio, was not as considerate.

"Okay, out with it," She used her nurse ratchent tone, sweet yet commanding.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome asked, sitting up to adjust the tube top. She avoided Sango's eyes.

"I walked into your house to find you shredding rose pedals with the sublety and refinement of a lunatic. I doubt the roses did something to piss you off so that leaves the bearer of the roses. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Kagome?"

"I already told you. Winnies missing, and old lady Kaede's on the rampage again. The yard guy was bitching about Buyo. Oh yea, by the way, those monkeys of yours been climbin the apple tree again..."-she mimicked him-"One of them branches was nearly broke off. Also the screen was off my window and-"

"Did he lie to you?Was he married after all?" Sango suddenly interupted her.

Kagome sighed "I have no idea."

"Did he uh...get a little to friendly?"

Kagome turned to Sango. Thier eyes met and held. Kagome broke it first "He tryed to rape me."

Sango sat up slowly "Oh my god Kagome-No!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?Kagome burried her fingers in her hair and squeezed her palms agianst her temples. "Jesus Sango."

"Im sorry Kags" Sango came to sit beside her. "Of course your sure-he just seemed like a nice guy."

"Yea, i know what you mean."

Kagome shook her head "It was so...so...at first it was scary, then it was...just degrading."

"That son of a bitch , you should have called the cops on his ass." Sango said feriously. "I mean what if he comes back and tries again?"Kagome hesitated before saying "Ill shoot him." She felt Sango staring at her. She turned to look her straight in the eye "Ill shoot him."

They stared at eachother briefly before Sango pressed her finger to kagomes thigh. "Lets get you out of the sun, your burning."

**...**

After dinner Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes and she drove home.

The sun had set. The magenta of the sky was beautiful. The sky was full of stars. The night air felt amazing against her skin, she stood on the front porch and called out Winnies name several times before unlocking and opening up the front door.

"Buyo! she called switching on the foyer light. "Hey, If you got to go you better get your ass out here" She hollered.

Buyo let out a mournful meow and dashed out of the house. It wasnt like Buyo to go out without greeting her.

The hair rose on the nape of her neck. Her sunburnt skin suddenly felt icy, she looked first, through the open front door, then down the hallway to her room. Every nerve in her body tensed. Her muscles began to twich like a handful of mexican jumping beans. 'I shouldnt go in their' she reasoned as she put one foot in front of the other, heading towards her bedroom. She thought of the old horror movies she was addicted to, and how she hated the part where the nosy heroine creeps silently down the dark passageway or cellar steps to certain doom-

Then she was standing in the bedroom doorway.

Kagome fumbled for the wall switch and flipped it on. With the sound of her pulse beating in in her ears, she gripped the doorframe and stared into the room of total chaos.

Sweaters, shorts, underwear, and tops ripped and sprayed with black paint-hung over the edges of drawars and littered the floor. On the queensized bed, which sat on a raised platform, lay the drawer of the nightstand, its contents scattered all over the quilted spread. The spread had been slashed repeatedly. Perfume bottles lay smashed on the floor at the base of the wall they had been hurled at. The room reeked of a hodgepodge of cloying scents.

Kagomes feet, independent of her brain, continued forward. Illistrations from her worktable in the studio were cast haphazardly on the floor. Pencils, pens, and an assortment of art paraphenelia lay in the pool of black India paint. A revulet of the indelible liquid had flowed to the edge of the table and then puddled on the ceramic tiles below.

She began to back up, out of the corner of her eye she detected a movement to her left. Fear gripped her like a cold,scaly hand on the back of her neck. She whipped her head in the direction of the movement and stared into wide, frightened eyes. A sharp cry leaped out of her mouth. It took her a moment to realize that the image-Long dark hair in a loose bun, skin glowing was a a reflection of herself in the closet mirror. Kagome's body sagged limply, then tensed again.

Scrawled across the full length mirror, in what, looked like blood were the words 'THE MONSTERS ARE WAITING'.

Something so intense , so terryfying flashed in her mind that she gasped. She shook her head, her hair falling loose as tears came to her eyes. "oh god" she whispered "No...no, its not possible."

**Pretty Please Review! :)**


	6. Missing

**Night Stalker**

**Missing  
**

She felt numb, drugged. She should call someone. Get help. Now,of course,she told herself,was the time to call the police.

Kagome crossed the room to the telephone. The base of the trimline lay on the bed; its coiled cord hung over the edge and out of sight. For the first time since entering the room she became aware of a muffeled, consistent beeping coming from under the bed. She wondered how long that beeping tone would continue on a phone left off the hook? Several minutes? An hour? Indefinitely? She knelt cautiously and peer'd under the bed. The green glow of the recievers night light met her eyes like a rescue beacon.

Taking hold of the cord, she dragged it out from under the bed, pressed the button to silence the _beepbeepbeep_ that seemed to be keeping perfect time with her heart, and dialed the police.

"My house-broken into," she croaked out.

"Give me your name and address, and don't hang up until I terminate this call," a deadpan voice responded.

After sputtering over the familiar information, Kagome asked, "How long will it take for someone to get here?"

"Hold the line." Kagome heard static, the dispatchers voice talking to someone else, after what seemed like an eternity. "Two cars are responding now. Their in the neighborhood. Ma'am, is there anyone in the house with you?"

"No, i live alone"

"Can you go to a neighbor and wait for the patrol cars?"

"No, There are none close by."She heard the sirens in the distance.

"I think their coming now, i can here them." The sirens wailed getting closer, coming up to the house. Through the open front door she could see red and blue lights swirling around and around, throwing an eerie glow over the outdoor landscape. Blue, then red passed alternately across Kagomes body, making the veins in the back of her hand appear prominent and the pallor of her skin a sickly hue. Car doors slammed. She watched a uniformed policemen bound up the brick steps and halt in the doorway with a hand on his holstered revolver.

"They're right out front" Kagome said to the dispatcher.

"This call is now terminated."

She hung up, rose from the bed, and hurried to the police. Halfway down the hallway, she slowed. The same policeman who had been out to the house the night before stood in the doorway . The one Kouga had insulted. He stared at her silently.

Another policemen came up beside him and leaned in toward her. "We got two officers checking out the grounds. Ma'am. Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"What happpened?"Somebody...or maybe several of them..." She waved a hand in the direction of her bedroom "Come in, see for yourself." she stated.

"Did you see anyone leaving the premesice?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, we'll have a look," he said, removing the gun from his holster.

The two officers checked through the house, one room at a time, starting with the master bedroom and then proceeding to the lower level. She followed behind them, not knowing what else to do, too nervous to just sit.

"Hey, Adams-Gunther" someone shouted from upstairs. "Come check this out."

The owner of the voice, standing on the deck that ran the length of the kitchen and dining room, waved an arm though the broken pane in the window over the double sink.

"Watch out for glass, its everywhere," he said as kagome and the officers entered. There were shards of broken glass strewn about on the countertops, in the sink, on the tiled floor. "I dont know what to make of this. He'd have to be Tom Thumb, or a contortionist, to get though this hole."

Kagome bent to pick up a large piece of glass from the floor.

"Please, ma'am, dont touch anything till the crime scene investigaters have come and gone."

'Crime investigators?' Lately kagome had been so busy preparing for her one-woman art show, she had'nt paid much attention to what crimes might be occurring right under her nose. Was'nt someone murdering woman and dumping their bodies in the river? No, that was somewhere else, not Tokyo. Tokyo she remembered grimly, had the two prison escapees. One of them had been serving time for murder, the other one for rape and assualt.

With her heart pounding, kagome heard Officer Adams ask her to take a seat. She sat in the rocker, kicked off her sandals, pulled her feet up under her, and crossed her arms. Her skin felt hot and dry.

"Ill just get a statement from you before detective Takahashi arrives," adams said, taking a chair opposite her. "He'll ask you to repeat everything, im afraid."

She nodded.

Gunther stood in the middle of the room. As kagome spoke he looked on casually, smiling whenever her eyes met his. He acts amiable enouph, she told herself, but it is obvious he doesnt like her. She was sure his animosity toward her had something to do with kouga and his gin-loosened tongue.

The doorbell rang.

"Thats probably the sergeant. Gunther , you want to get the door?" Adams asked, but gunther was already going down the stairs.

Kagome heard voices then footsteps on the parquet floor. These last became muffled on the carpeted stairway. adams stood. She had a compelling urge to stand as well, but decided against it. Instead, she lowered her feet to the floor and turned her head to acknowledge the man whose face was just coming into view. Her eyes locked onto a pair of penetrating golden eyes. He was rediculously sexy, she thought. She noticed he had incredibly long hair, it was tied into a lose ponytail, almost reaching to his waist. Giving him a quick lookover, she noticed his outfit cosisted of blue jeans, and a black button shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Evening Inu," adams said.

"Hey, billy." The man took several steps into the living room. He looked over at Kagome.

Kagome realized she was staring at him. She lowered her eyes.

"This is Ms. Higurashi's home," Adams explained. "Ms. Higurashi, Detective Takahashi."

"Hi," she said quietly.

Takahashi nodded then turned back to Adams "What have we got?"

She studied him, wondering what it was that gave her that initial jolt. Of course, she got her answer when he glanced at her. 'Those magnificent eyes' she thought.

"We're not sure yet," Adams was saying . "The only room disturbed was the master bedroom that is aside from the kitchen where the perp broke out a window pane."

"Lets start there," Takahashi said.

Kagome stared at the backs of the two policemen-one in uniform and the other one not-as they walked into the kitchen.

Glass crunched under their feet on the kitchen floor.

"I find it hard to believe that he entered through that small space,"Adams said. "The glass at the bottom would've cut him up good. And everything else seems in order according to Ms. Higurashi's statement. She has a couple of TVs, an expensive stereo system, a video recorder/camera setup, silver flatware, even a coin collection...not touched."

Feelling Gunthers eyes on her, Kagome glanced over at him. He was standing stiffly in the middle of the room, arms folded at his chest. This time he failed to smile. Kagome looked away.

Adams and Takahashi walked out of the kitchen. Takahashi looked first to Kagome, then to Gunther and again back to Kagome.

"Ms. HIgurashi, do you have an idea what, if anything, is missing?"

She shook her head, answered, "No."

"Would you care to show me the room that was disturbed?" he said , adding, "Please."

The doorbell rang again as they stepped down into the foyer. Takahishi stopped, turned the Adams, and said "CSI. Let them in, and have them start on the deck and the area around the broken window," Turning to Kagome, he asked, "Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

""We'll need her prints," Takahashi said to Adams. Kagome walked down the hall with Takahashi behind her. She suddenly felt self-conscious in the tube top and shorts. Turning to stand sideways in the doorway, she said "This is it."

"Dont touch anything for the moment," he said.

"Just look around and tell me if you notice anything missing."

Kagome stepped into the room. She felt his eyes on her. With a feeling of uneasiness, she surveyed the ruins of her bedroom.

Her gaze fell on the deep gash along the top of the oak dresser and she quickly looked away, her stomach knotting painfully. Look at at everything objectively, she told herself, as though it belongs to someone else.

"The jewelry box is open." They both reached the dresser at the same time. Chains and beaded necklaces were hopelessly tangled and entwined around one another.

"It looks like its all here. " She lifted up the whole mass of jewelry by one clasp. "Theres nothing of value here, just costume jewlry. I keep my good stuff in this drawer." Kagome reached for the handle of the small drawar. He stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

Lifting a gold pen from the inside pocket of his jacket, he inserted it through the handle loop and pulled. Nothing happened. "Do you have a key?" "Its under their." She pointed at the small lamp on the dresser. "Is it okay?"

He nodded.

She lifted the lamp, took the key, and opened the drawer. He alloweed her to look through the contents of the two velvet boxes. Nothing , as far as she could tell, had been taken or even touched.

"Go ahead and look in the other drawars-dont touch the wood."All of the drawars were pulled out to some extent . Not relishing the idea of sorting through her panties and bras with a strange man at her elbow, she said, "There's just clothes-no valueables."

He shrugged and looked around. Spotting the studio, he started to move in that direction, only to stop and look down at the floor. Across the top of his shoe awas a lacy strap of a black bra he was standing on. He bent over lifted his foot, picked up the bra, then dropped it into the open drawer. Without a word, he continued on to the alcove. Going down on one knee, he looked at the half-dozen drawings scattered over the floor with out touching them. "Yours?"

"Yes."

"Your very talented." 'Thanks." "Theres no need for you to check in here. Ill have CSI go over this area."

"CSI?"

"Crime scene investigators."

He walked to the sliding door, pulled back the drapes, put the pen to the corner of the handle, and pushed. The door remained closed. "You were away when the break-in occured?"

Kagome nodded.

"And the house was locked?"

"Yes."

"Lets hope theres a print or two to get excited about."There was a long pause.

"Arnt you going to ask about this?"Kagome pointed to the mirror with the printed words he had walked by without so much as a glace.

"Did you think i hadn't noticed?"

"I was beginning to wonder."

"What can you tell me about it? Do those words have a significant meaning to you?"She turned away. "No, none." Her voice cracked strangely.

Gunther appered and the door way. "Sergeant," His voice rattled kagome, making her jump. "Mayer and Cooly have gone. Adams is taping cardboard over the broken window. You want us to hang around when hes through?""No," Takahashi said. "You two can head out. Ill take it from here."Gunther turned to leave.

"Tell CSI we'll need them down here when their finished upstairs."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that." His eyes lingered overly long on the bed and its contents before he finally turned and walked from the room.

"Anything missing from their?" Takahashi gestured toward the bed as he watched Gunther retreating down the hall.

She stared at the items from the night stand drawer that were strewn over the spread. OH. MY GOD. Kagome closed her eyes tightly for several seconds. That nightstand drawer had been her most private of private niches, and because it was so private, shed kept it locked. On the face of the night stand was a deep gouge. The wood above the lock was splintered and articles displayed unsystematically like just merchandise at the flea market. Her small, travel douche kit lay next to the open powder blue case of her diaphragm-though she switched to the pill ages ago, for some reason ' shed kept the obsolet contraceptive'. On the open pages of her five year diary lay a sex manual, the words 100 positions with graphic color phoographs splashed boldy across the cover-it had been given to her and ken as a gag.

She stood frozen , not making a move to touch anything; instead, she shut her eyes again and expelled her breath.

"Go ahead and put those things away," Takahashi said as he stared out the window into the darkness. "If possible try not to touch the outside of the drawer."

She quickly tossed everything back into the drawer. As she slid it back into the night stand, she paused and sucked in her breath

"The gun..." she whispered.

Takahashi was next to her in a second. How he heard her she didnt know.

"The gun my ex bought for me. Its gone!"

"What kind of gun?"

"A .22 , i think. A revolver. Oh, my god!" Kagome hurried across the room to the dresser. She knelt down. After tossing all the sweaters and knitted caps out of the bottom drawer, she sat there, hugging a cardigan to her chest and staring numbly into the empty drawer.

"They're gone too," she said. "My fathers dueling pistols."

**Hope you enjoy it. i know its out of character. But isnt that the great thing bout fanfictions lol. Please Review**


	7. kaede

**Night Stalker**

**Kaede**

Kagome and Takahashi sat upstairs in the dining room. The uniformed policemen had gone.

"Would you like coffee?" she asked. "Instant?"

"Id love some, thanks."

After slipping on sandals to walk on the glasscrusted floor. Kagome turned the burner on under the kettle, swept the glass to one side, then returned to the dining room. She joined Takahashi at the windows.

The sky was brilliant with stars. The moon, glowing a warm orange, was in a three-quarter phase. A light breeze, stirring from the west, the same direction as the broken window, tapped at the heavy paperboard. Wind chimes on the deck tinkled randomly. Shuddering from a sudden chill, Kagome hugged herself.

"Your cold," he said, looking over at her. "Why dont you go down and put on something warmer?"

"Its the combination of a sunburn and overwrought nerves hitting me all at once."He nodded.

"Do you have the serial number of the .22?. A description-any information on it?"

"Yes, downstairs."She went down to the study, she found what she was looking for after sorting through a dozen receipes and warranties for merchandise. She hadnt owned in years. She made a mental note to clean out the files.

On her way back upstairs, kagome stopped at the closet and took out a long navy cardigan sweater and put it on. She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows.

The teakettle was just beginning to whistle when she returned. "Houjo is one of those organized creatures. Its all there." She handed Takahashi the papers and stepped around the breakfast bar to the kitchen. She took down two cups.

"Mind if i take this along with me?" He looked at her. "I'll return it to you."

"Take it," she said, pouring water over the coffee crystals.

He leaned back. "So, as far as you can tell, all thats missing is the guns?"

"As far as i know, yes."

"Your sure the guns were in the house prior to the break-in tonight?"

"Im sure." Just the night before, after the incident with Hiten, kagome had slept with the nightstand drawer open and the .22 within reach.

She carried the cups of coffee into the dining room. CSI had been the last to leave.

"Seems they didnt leave any prints. Their were a lot of smudges, some clear ones of yours. But thats it.""I see. So what happens now?"

"Now i investigate. Ill start with your neighbors. They might have seen someone prowling around."

"That should be easy. I only have two. Both live above me. The monks to the east and Kaede Klump, the wicked witch, to the west."

"Monks,." Takahashi said, writing in his notebook, "and klump was it?"She nodded.

"Dont expect much cooperation from Miss klump. Shes sort of the neighborhood dragon lady."

"Can i make a suggestion?"Kagome nodded.

"Since you live alone, i think it'd be wise to spend the night somewhere else." He gestured toward the kitchen window where the flimsy illustration board covered the opening. "He may come back, and he can punch that out with a pinkie."

"Why would he come back?" She was trying to keep the rising alarm from her voice.

"Ms. higurashi," he began in a patient tone, "Youre missing three guns...and thats all. You might have interupted him-scared him off. A sharp burglar would've had all your valuables in a matter of minutes. Iv been in this business long enouph to know your house is a burglars paradise. Now either he was a gross amateur or he was interupted by you or someone before you."

"What if he just wanted a gun?"

"Thats another possibility. A man on the run, lets say a dangereous fugitive from a prison, would want to be armed. If thats the case , he now is."

"And you think he'd come back?"His answer was a penetrating stare. "You know, your scaring me," she said barely above a whisper.

"If its the only way i can make you understand the seriousness of the situation, well then, get scared."

"I am. But i dont believe hed come back." kagome said it more to convince herself than Takahashi. she waved a hand in the air. "WIth the police and everything...my stuff cant be that appealing to a burglar."

"we havent determined yet if he is a burglar. He left you a calling card on your bedroom mirror."kagome had pushed the written message back into the recesses of her brain. Takahashi had plucked it out. Spread it out before her.

"Do you have somewhere you can go? friends? Relatives?"

"Yes." kagome said absently. "Friends."

"Why dont you give them a call? Then when your ready to leave ill walk out with you."

She went to the phone.

"Mind if i sit down?" he asked.

"Please," she said , glancing down at her bare legs. "I guess im a little under dressed tonight. Afraid i didnt have a chance to change clothes when i got home."

His eyes flickered over her legs .That's when Kagome noticed he was wearing a holstered gun. She also noticed he was just a little taller than her, his body was very muscular-not with the overly bulging overdeveloped muscularity of a body builder, but with enouph sinew to deter the average bully.

She lifted the receiver and checked her watch simultaneously. Ten-Fifteen. She hoped the Monks werent already asleep.

Sango answered the phone on the fifth ring. They spoke for several minutes. kagome hung up, turned to Takahashi. "Its all set. You dont have to wait."

"I dont have to, but i will." He tore a piece of paper from the pad. "I wrote down the names of two security control firms here in town. You might want to look into having an alarm systerm installed. Its pretty isolated up here. A couple of flood lights might help too."

Kagome nodded taking the paper.

"Your homeowners insurance should cover the cost of the window, the vandalism, and the guns. I assume the pistols were insured?"

"Well insured. They're french dueling pistols, yearly nineteenth century. Very valuable. They were given to my great grandfather.""I hope you find them, you know having centimental attatchment and all that."He nodded.

Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Well, ill get my stuff. i wont be long." she hurried downstairs.

She avoided looking at the words on the closet mirror as she took a tote bag and hastily stuffed in a cotton gown, the bra and a pair of panties that had miraculously escaped the spray paint. She moved into the bathroom. What cosmetics had not been smashed or dumped into the toilet and basin, she tossed into the bag. A feeling of reckless desperation was closing over her. This was her home. Despite her ambivalence toward it, she had felt safe here. Oh, God, would she ever feel safe here again?

At the bedroom door she paused, her eyes drawn irresistibly to the message, Monsters . Waiting. The walls began to close in. The house itself folded in on here, black, oppressive, suffocating. It was his house. He could make it do anything he wanted. If he wanted it to hurt, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She squeezed her eyes shut and hurried through the doorway. At the end of the long hallway she stopped and leaned against the wall until the panic left her and she felt in control again. She had wanted to run.

WIthin moments, she and the detective were ousdide. He was writing something as she climbed into her car. He handed her a business card.

"If you find anything else missing, or if something comes up pertaining to the csae, no matter how trivial it might seem to you, call me right away at one of these numbers. The top number is headquarters' just ask for the detective division."As she drove away she wondered if Buyo would be all right" She had no thoughts of Winnie. Winnie was not a part of the nightmare.

**...**

The following morning, expecting to be received coolly , if not disdanfully, by Kaede Klump, Takahashi was momentarily taken aback when the large woman wearing a canry yellow jumpsuit and matching shoes, greeted him with a warm smile and a steady stream of chit-chat. She ceremoniously place him in the fat leather recliner-obviously the seat of honor in the garish, ornate living room-and hurried off to make herbal tea. The "dragon lady" appeared pleasent and cooperative.

Several minutes later she returned, a brilliant spot of rouge now on each cheek, effortlessly carrying a tray bearing a silver tea service, cups, and sweets. She sat across from the detective.

"A brownie, Detective Takahashi?" Klump held out a plate of cholcolate-frosted brownies. "They're home made. I dont use that package stuff.""No, Thank you.""Mine are moist. The secrest in adding a bit of oil to the batter.""Im sure there great, but i have to watch my blood sugar.""Pity." She poured the tea, handed him a cup.

"Miss. Klump, the-""Oh, call me Kaede. Im not into the Miss. Busines.""The home of your neighbor, Miss. Higurashi, was broken into last night and i wondered-"

"You dont say. How dreadful. Is she all right?""Shes fine. Miss. Higurashi was'nt at home when the intruder entered. Now, did you-"

"We're so isolated up here. Im not complaining mind you; Im a country girl, born and raised. But sometimes...""Who lives in the house east of you and Miss. Higurashi?"

"That'd be the monks but theirs no point in going there". she said "They go away for the holidays.""Did you notice anything out of the ordinary yesterday? Someone in the area that didnt belong? A Car cruising back and forth?"

"Nooo." She toyed with a silvery curl on her forehead. Inuyasha noticed dingy gray strands at the nape of her neck, sticking out from under the wig. "And you could bet i would notice. I live alone and i keep my gaurd up. A woman living alone must always keep her guard up. With the monks gone , theres only Miss. higurashi and myself for a good quarter-mile. Im forgetting her son. Nice young boy."

"Do you know miss. Higurashi socially?"

"No, no i dont." she sipped her tea. Looked rueful. "But its not for lack of trying, mind you. The few times that iv'e tried to be neigborly, miss. Higurashi has ...well, shunted me. And none to gently."

"Does she appear to be a loner?"

"Hel-Heavens, no!" she said with force. "That one dotes on attention. Quite popular with the gentlmen, y'know. Now mind you, im no snoop, but i do take pleasure in fiddling in the yard and i cant help but notice, living above her as i do, the cars coming up the driveway and ...and going down the followng day."

"More than on car at a time?"

"No, Different cars. Different times."

"were you in the yard yesterday afternoon?"

"I was."

"Yet you saw no one at her house?"

"No one except her. She sunbathes on her deck nearly every morning- in the altogether. If you ask me Id say thats perverted behavior. Would'nt you, Sargeant." Inuyasha made no comment. "I was planting ground cover all afternoon at the edge of the bluff. If someone had been down there prowling around, its not likely i would've missed them. Of course, i did come inside to take my meals, and...well, who knows...?"

"Did you see Miss. Higurashi come home?"

"She left the house at eleven and returned at dusk."

"Your very observant."

"Were two woman alone. Neghborhood watch applies to even remote areas like ours. Im sure miss. Higurashi would report a prowler up my way."

"Aside from the men coming and going, would you say things are generally quiet down there?"

Klump cleared her thoat. "NO, i would not."

"Why is that?"

"You have only to check within your own police department to get that answer."

"I'll do that, but perhaps you'd care to enlighten me while im here."

"Two nights ago she was having one of her rowdy parties. At midnight the police arrived."

"You called them?"

"Not me, Im not that sort of neighbor. Granted, im no saint, sergeant, but im tolerant. And ive seen plenty." Takahashi waited. Klump picked up the cue. "More than once, coming home from an evening out, she's had trouble maneuvering her car around the rocks lining the driveway. People like her have no business being on the road."

After quickly drinking his tea Takahashi left.

He headed for his car, then circled back and walked to the edge of the bluff. As he stood under a peach tree, looking down at the Higurashi house. He mentally sorted and filed klumps account. She could be an excellent witness he thought.. Intelligent, cooperative? Perhaps she tended to embellish certain points, understate others? According to her statement, she'd witnessed nothing that pertains to the crime. And his main objective was to obtain factual and useful information necessary to advance the investigation. Miss. Higurashis personal actvities were none of his business. She was a victim, not a suspect.

He watched as two cars drove up the long driveway and pulled to the a stop at the front entrance. He recognized one as Kagome Higurashi. A Woman with long brown her exited from the tan vehicle. She and Kagome Higurashi disaappeared into the house.

**Please read and review. :)**


End file.
